The need for renewable energy sources in the United States is monumental and is growing more acute. The present invention provides a system wherein consumers install solar systems, for example, and deliver excess electric power to a shared power grid. The consumer receives “energy credits” in exchange for excess power delivered to the grid. Those “energy credits” may be redeemed by the customer in several ways. For example, the customer may redeem the credits by purchasing gasoline or heating oil or mass transmit tickets. The gasoline, heating oil or mass transmit tickets are paid for by an Energy Credit Card Company in one embodiment of the invention. In a second embodiment, the payment for fuel or tickets is made by the operator of the electric power grid.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an energy credit system to stimulate and expand the use of renewable energy sources by consumers.
Another object of the invention is to provide an energy credit system wherein consumers who deliver excess power to the power grid receive credits which may be redeemed by the purchase of fuel, power or mass transit tickets.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: